Kagome and the Spirit Detectives
by Fedic
Summary: Picks up where Kouga in a Trap leaves off.


**Kagome and the Spirit Detectives**

1

Kagome and Le came back through the well and stepped out into their own era. Grandpa was sweeping leaves when the girls emerged from the shed. He startled a little at Le at first, thinking Kagome had brought a new demon home, but he recognized her when the girls came a little closer. "Hello there," Grandpa called waving. "Nice to see you're back Kagome."

Kagome waved to her grandfather as she led Le toward the house. "Hi grandpa!" she called back. They went into the house and Kagome noticed that her mom and Sota were both out. Sota would, of course, be at school. The thought made Kagome sigh heavily. This semester had been a total mess for her. She tried not to think about it right now, no use crying over spilt milk. They went into the kitchen and le went to the phone. Kagome plucked a juicy looking apple from a bowl on the counter and took a big bite. It was sweet and crisp and positively delicious.

Le punched her phone number into the cordless. She figured someone; probably Yusuke would be at the house. "I'll get through to Yusuke," she directed at Kagome as the phone on the other end began to ring.

The phone rang three times. Just before the fourth ring, Yusuke picked up. "Hello?"

Le snapped to attention. "Yusuke, its Le."

"Le? Where the HELL have you been? Where are you?" his voice boomed from the phone. Kagome cringed at the sound.

"Shut up and listen Urameshi," Le's tone had immediately taken on the hint of annoyance. "I need you to tell Boton I've got to see Koinma."

"What?!" Yusuke railed on the other end. "Where are you damnit? Where have you been?!"

Le sighed and held the phone away from her ear a little as Yusuke screamed. She looked over at Kagome and the other girl hid a smile in her hand. "Yusuke!" she interrupted his raving with a yell of her own. "Look, I'll be home in a few. In the meantime I need you to talk to Boton. I have to see Koinma, preferably tonight."

"What?" more screaming from Yusuke's end.

"Wow," Kagome giggled. "He sounds really mad."

Le smiled at her friend. "Yeah, I'll bet that vein in his head is sticking out too." The girls giggled at Yusuke's expense and then Le turned her attention back to the phone. "Yusuke, you there?"

"Where else am I gonna be?" he grumbled through the phone.

"Will you contact Boton for me? I'll be home soon okay? I'm at Kagome's house."

"Don't even try to tell me you've been at Kagome's for over a week," Yusuke snarled. "You went back to the feudal era didn't you? Well, didn't you?!"

Le rolled her eyes. "Yes Yusuke, can't fool you," she patronized. "Call Boton or I'm not coming home." It was more then a threat, it was a promise.

Silence from the other end for a minute then, "Fine. Just get your ass back here NOW!" Yusuke hung the phone up with a rude click.

Le put the phone back in its cradle and faced Kagome. "Well, that went well," she sighed frustrated.

Kagome swallowed her bite of apple. "I guess he was worried about you huh?"

Le shrugged. "I guess." Yusuke had hard ways of expressing himself. Le figured he might be worried, but now that she was found he would just be pissed.

"Do I have time to clean up a little?" Kagome asked. She eyed Le. "You aren't planning to drive home in that get up are you?"

Le looked down at the wolf demon clothing she was wearing. She looked back up at Kagome and grinned. "Might scare the natives eh?" The girls burst into fresh gales of laughter in the sunny kitchen.

"Come on," Kagome said between giggles. "Let's freshen up."

2

An hour later Kagome and Le had showered, changed into street clothes, and headed over to Le's house. They blared the stereo with the windows down. Le pulled into the drive as the last lines of It's Bigger Than Hip Hop bumped out of the speakers. She turned the key and killed the engine leaving her and Kagome in deaf silence for a moment. Le looked at the house for a long suffering moment, and then turned to Kagome. "You ready?" she asked.

Kagome had managed to keep Le's spirits up thus far, but now was the real test. She was sure that Yusuke would start yelling as soon as they went in. "Are you?"

Hers was the only car in the driveway. Le felt sure that only Yusuke was at home. "I can deal with Yusuke, don't worry." She tried to sound cheery. "Besides, if he gives me a bunch of shit I'll just beat his ass okay?" Le grinned at Kagome and the other girl giggled. She opened her door and got out. Kagome followed suite and they went in. Le called out to Yusuke as she came through the door, "Hey Yusuke, where you at?"

Yusuke came around from the kitchen into the living room with a can of Coke in his hand. Storm clouds immediately appeared on his brow. "We need to talk," he grunted as he frowned at his wayward team mate.

Le returned his scowl. "Nice to see you too Urameshi."

"Hi Yusuke," Kagome said coming from behind Le. "It's nice to see you again." She went to the chair at the head of the room and sat down.

"Hello Kagome," Yusuke said trying not to sound angry with her. He heaved a frustrated sigh and turned his attention back to Le. "Just what in the _hell_ were you thinking taking off like that? Do you have any idea how worried you've had us? Kuwabara and Kurama…"

Le put up a hand stopping Yusuke. "Look Urameshi, I don't want to hear anything about Kurama, got it?" her voice was laced with anger and hurt.

Yusuke felt his anger rising. His free hand clenched into a fist. "I don't really care what you want…"

"When am I going to talk to Koinma?"

Yusuke grit his teeth. Being constantly interrupted was making him angrier. "Would you just shut up and listen to me for a damn minute!" he bellowed.

"I'm only here so I can talk to Koinma and grab some shit…"

Yusuke shook his head. "Oh no you're not. You're staying right here!"

"You can't tell me what to do Yusuke," Le growled placing a hand on her hip defiantly.

"Oh yes I can! In case you forgot, I'm in charge of team Urameshi. We have no business in Feudal Japan! Do you have any idea how dangerous it is for you to be there?"

Kagome stood up overwhelmed by her need to intercede. She knew Le and Yusuke butted heads often enough, but that didn't mean she needed to see it. "Umm, Yusuke?"

He turned a half circle and faced Kagome. "Can ya give us a minute here Kagome?"

Kagome stepped toward Yusuke. "It's just that we really need to see Koinma. That's why Le came back."

Yusuke faced Le again. A disgusted sigh slipped through his teeth. "You're in luck. Koinma will see you tonight. I'm sure he's got a few choice words for you too."

Le rolled her eyes and went past Yusuke to the kitchen. "You want a drink Kagome?" she asked pulling the refrigerator door open.

"Sure," Kagome returned from the living room.

Yusuke stomped to the kitchen entrance and glared at Le. He was squeezing his Coke can hard enough to leave little dents in its smooth aluminum surface. "I'm not done taking to you Le," he said trying to hold his temper. "We need to have a little chat about this disappearing act of yours."

Le turned her head to look at him as she bent toward the fridge. "No we don't." She returned her attention to finding cold cans of Coke in the fridge. As she bent to reach for a can in the back, her ponytail slid off to one side revealing the mark Kouga had left on her neck. Le stood up with a can of Coke in each hand and closed the refrigerator door with her elbow. She proceeded past Yusuke and back into the living room. Le handed Kagome a soda looking over the other girls shoulder at Yusuke. His mouth hung slightly agape and he was staring at her. "What now?" she blurted frustrated.

Yusuke took a few steps toward Le. "I think you better tell me what the hell is going on. What do you need to see Koinma for and why is there a blazing hickey on your neck?!" his voice rose to a shout. "Kurama has been going out of his mind without you and you come home all sexed up?! What the fuck is going on!?"

Le snapped, "Don't you dare talk to me about that bastard! Do you hear me Urameshi?"

"What the fuck is going on with you?" Yusuke yelled slamming his drink on to the nearby table sending droplets of Coke into the air. "You think Kurama was fuckin that girl…"

Now Le was yelling too. "Shut up! You just shut your mouth Yusuke!"

Yusuke ignored her. "He's been here every day you've been gone mopeing around and sighing and being a miserable fuck all because _you_ got the wrong impression…"

Le's right hand became a fist. "I said shut up Urameshi! Don't you even think of defending him!"

Kagome stepped between the two. "Cut it out you guys! We came here on a mission; we didn't come here to fight."

"What mission?" Yusuke was frustrated.

"I came to find out about an object called the Kojiki Dagger. It's supposed to be a wolf demon artifact," Le answered in a growl.

Yusuke glared at Le. "Where did you get that hickey on your neck and don't even try to tell me it's a battle wound."

Le sighed heavily trying to let go of some of her anger. Her insides felt like burning steel. "I went with the wolf demon Kouga to a village of his people. He _had_ to put that on me to keep the natives from getting too curious. They don't like outsiders so we let them think I was his woman."

Yusuke narrowed his eyes at her. "Are you fuckin him?"

"No, I'm not fucking him," she hissed at him.

Kagome couldn't take much more of this. She had never seen two people on the same side fight so much. Their foul language was making her blush "Why don't we all just sit down and talk this over?"

Le was never able to refuse Kagome. She shuffled over to the couch and sat down. Reluctantly, Yusuke sat at the other end and the two glared at each other. "You can't just go taking off like that Le," Yusuke struggled to sound civil. "I need to know where you are, that you're safe…"

"I can take care of myself Yusuke," the run away responded.

"He was just worried about you," Kagome directed at Le as she sank heavily into the chair. _How do these guys keep this up? I'm surprised they haven't killed each other yet._ She turned to Yusuke. "Le was the only one fast enough to go with Kouga. It's a good thing she did too because they had to fight another one of Naraku's incarnations."

Yusuke's eyes widened. He had heard all there was to tell of the demon Naraku when Le and Kurama had returned from the past. His eyes went from Kagome to Le. "You took on one of that demons incarnations? What happened?"

Le noticed the anger slipping from Yusuke's voice. She calmed some herself and recounted her tale to Yusuke. She told him how she went west with Kouga and about Yora. "I finished him with a Dragon Slave," she said feeling tired now that the adrenaline rush of her anger was ebbing away. She fixed Yusuke with a serious look. "Naraku has almost the entire sacred jewel."

Yusuke shook his head. "Not good." He looked at Kagome. "I thought you and your buddies from the feudal era were all over Naraku like white on rice."

Kagome nodded. "He's been in hiding, but we believe that the barrier around his castle is weakening. That may be why he was after Kouga's sacred jewel shards."

"So what's this dagger got to do with anything then?"

Le answered, "It could make Kouga stronger; a lot stronger. Maybe strong enough to take Naraku down."

"But Le wanted to make sure the dagger was real before just letting Kouga go after it," Kagome added.

In a much softer voice Le said, "I wasn't going to let him go after something that could upset the balance of power in the past. Don't worry Urameshi; I haven't forgotten I'm a spirit detective."

Yusuke studied Le long and hard. She was calm, almost sad. _Is she trying to stop Kouga or help him? _ "So you kept him from going after the dagger?"

Le nodded. "For now at least."

"You're afraid," Kagome directed at Yusuke, "of what might happen if Kouga becomes too powerful."

Yusuke frowned at the miko. "I wouldn't have to be worried about nothin if a couple of chicks I know could keep their asses in their own era."

Kagome's blush deepened a little. "Yeah."

Le cracked her can of Coke open and took a big swig. She stood up and headed for her room. "I have to get some stuff together and get into my own clothes. Gimme a few." She went into her room closing the door behind her.

Yusuke leaned back into the plush couch and brought a hand up to rub at his temple. If there was one thing he could always count on, it was that Le gave him monster headaches. "Neither one of you girls should be going back to the feudal era."

"I'm the only one who can find the shards Yusuke, I have to. Besides, it makes sense to have a spirit detective looking into this situation. Naraku could cause a lot of trouble."

_Yeah, like re-writing history. _Yusuke sighed. "Yeah, yeah. We'll just see what Koinma's got to say about all this."

Kagome fell silent sipping at her drink. Though she did not say it, she was thinking it. _I'll take all the help we can get to defeat Naraku._

3

Back in the feudal era, Inu Yasha led the others back toward Keade's village. The hanyou noticed the wolf demon had been hanging back and it looked as though he were thinking about something pretty hard. "What's with you wolf?" he directed at Kouga slowing his step so that the demon would catch up with them.

Kouga had been lost in thoughts of the dagger and the secret way he knew to get back to his old homelands. "Huh?" he said lifting his eyes to Inu Yasha.

Inu Yasha stood where he was as Sango and Miroku came up along side of him. "Looks like yer thinking about something pretty hard." Inu Yasha grinned. "What's a matter Kouga, you miss Le already?"

Sango giggled at Inu Yasha's teasing, but Kouga scowled. "What are you talkin about dog shit? Keh, if anything, she misses me," he replied smugly.

Miroku raised a brow at Kouga. "So you two have already done something that would leave her pining for you? I must admit, you certainly don't waste any time Kouga."

Kouga stopped short staring at the monk. "You lecherous monk," Kouga scolded. "We didn't do anything like _that_."

Inu Yasha grinned sidelong. "So all ya did was leave that big blazing mark on her neck huh wolf? I guess there was nothing to that then."

Kouga barred his teeth at the half demon. "It's not like that you mangy mutt. Besides, that's none of your damn business."

"A little sensitive about it, isn't he?" Sango whispered leaning closer to Miroku.

"Perhaps teasing Kouga about their more intimate moments isn't such a good idea," Miroku replied.

Kouga's ears were sharp enough to hear the conspiring pair even when they whispered. "I heard that monk! I already said it's not like that." Kouga was doing his best to keep the blood from rushing to his cheeks and so far it was going well enough. He remembered the taste of her skin, her scent surrounding him. Waking up holding her naked body hadn't been unpleasant either.

"I thought boys gave those marks to the lady they married," Shippo piped up confused.

Inu Yasha nodded at Miroku. Miroku took the hint and started to walk away. Sango fell in beside him with Kirara and Shippo at their heels. The hanyou waited for the wolf demon to fall in line beside him. The two walked together a good distance behind the others keeping their conversation private. "So tell me what happened," Inu Yasha requested.

"I already told you nothing happened!" Kouga defended.

"Feh! I wasn't talking about _that_ ya mangy wolf. I was askin about the battle." The hanyou looked at Kouga from the corner of his eye. He could tell from the wolf demon's scent that his adrenaline was going. _So I was right then. Kouga's got a thing for Kagome's spirit warrior friend._

Kouga started from when they arrived at Rimsa village, and told the tale through to Yora's demise. The hanyou listened intently as Kouga described the Dragon Slave. "The power of that thing… It was incredible."

"I've never seen her do that before," Inu Yasha muttered, thinking to himself.

"She didn't know the spell when she was here last time. She acquired some new powers back in her own era."

_So that was the change I've been sensing in her. She's been powered up? _Inu Yasha frowned a little at Kouga. "How do you know that?"

Kouga scowled. "She told me, ya idiot. When she regained consciousness that night I asked her about it."

Inu Yasha hated to be called names by the wolf demon. "That night huh?" Inu Yasha murmured irritated. "So what then, you lay with her for two nights?" the hanyou teased. "And you expect us to believe nothing is going on between you two? Feh!"

An aggravated wolf connected a solid punch to the top of the mutt's head. "I said nothing happened dog shit!" Kouga had grown tired of their teasing. It was bad enough for him to try to sort out all of these weird things he was feeling for the strange woman, he didn't need anyone reminding of her every time he turned around. "Screw this," he said turning around in the opposite direction.

Inu Yasha held his thumping head. He was furious. "What the hell do you think you're doing wolf? You wanna die?!"

"I'm going back to the lair," Kouga snapped back. "I'll meet up with you guys tomorrow after the girls get back." Kouga broke into a run and disappeared leaving only a trail of dust.

"Mangy wolf," Inu Yasha growled in the direction of the disbursing dust cloud. Annoyed, Inu Yasha hurried up to catch up with Miroku and Sango.

4

Le finished packing the small, light bag sitting open on her bed. She had thrown in a change of clothes, a toothbrush, the first aid kit from her bathroom, and a few toiletries. The feudal era might not have hot showers, but it did have hot springs. She had changed into her own clothes; jean shorts and a tank top. She felt a little better being back in her room, but it was sort of bitter sweet. There were too many memories of Kurama in here. She pushed the thoughts away and went back into the living room.

Kagome and Yusuke were making small talk about all the school they had both missed due to their bizarre lives. Kagome let out a defeated sigh. "I'm gonna fail," she groaned.

Yusuke chuckled. "Serves ya right for messin around in the past."

"Are you pickin on my friend Urameshi?" Le joined in the teasing as she stood behind the chair Kagome sat in.

Kagome turned in her seat and faced Le. "Oh brother, not you too!"

Le giggled. "Don't look at me, I didn't go to school."

Kagome looked genuinely surprised. "You didn't? But you're so smart!"

"Correspondence classes," Le replied dropping Kagome a wink. "I've got Bachelors."

"A Bachelors Degree? But… how old are you?"

Le opened her mouth to respond when the front door burst open and Kuwabara came charging in shouting, "I'm here Urameshi! Where is she!?" His eyes fell on Le as she turned to look at him. "Le!" Kuwabara ran to her and hugged her into his arms. "Don't you ever run away like that again you got that?"

Le was smushed into Kuwabara's broad chest. "You're squishing me Kuwabara!"

Kuwabara let go of his friend and stepped back. "You had me worried half to death," he scolded. "I'm sure you've already had your ass chewed off by Urameshi so I'll spare ya the big lecture. Just promise me that you'll never do that again." He crossed his arms over his chest and frowned at Le. All eyes were on Kuwabara.

Le sighed and shook her head. If she had one regret about running off the way she had it was that she had abandon Kuwabara. "Alright bud. You got my word."

"Oh sure," Yusuke grumbled from his seat on the couch. "All Kuwabara's gotta do is ask you to behave and ya do. What about me huh? I'm the team leader here, not him!"

Le scowled at Yusuke. "Yeah, well yer a big fuckin jerk and Kuwabara's nice." She stuck her tongue out at Yusuke and Kagome giggled.

"Le." It was a whisper from behind Kuwabara. Kurama stepped out from behind Kuwabara and stared at Le with sad eyes.

Le turned at the sound of his voice calling her name. Her heart stopped when she saw Kurama standing there. "Kurama…" Her memory immediately reminded her of the last time she had seen him. Storm clouds blossomed in her mind. "Get out of my house," she said in a chilly voice.

Kurama didn't move and the room was silent. "Le, you must let me speak with you…" Kurama's tone was soft and pleading. He had been waiting for her return for what felt like forever. _I must explain…_

Le abandon her post behind Kagome's chair and started for her room. "I have nothing to say to you Kurama."

Kurama moved quickly placing himself between Le and her bedroom door. "Le, please. You don't understand. It wasn't what you thought!" Kurama reached for her hand and had it in his grasp when he felt the hot sting on his cheek as she slapped him across the face. A resounding _SMACK_ echoed through the silent room.

"Don't you even…" Le felt hot tears welling up in her eyes. Her stomach tightened into a ball and so did her fists. "I know what I saw!" she screamed at him.

"Um, guys," Yusuke spoke up getting to his feet. "Let's not do this."

Le whirled and faced Yusuke. "Shut up Urameshi!"

As Le spun to yell at Yusuke, Kurama thought he saw a mark on the back of her neck. _Was that a hickey? No… it couldn't be. _Kurama felt his stomach hit the floor. A cold chill swept him. He stepped forward to get a look behind her ponytail and she turned on him. "I think we need to talk," Kurama said through numb lips. _It can't be._

Le narrowed her eyes at Kurama. "I don't want to talk to you Kurama, not now. Not for a loooong time. You got it? Back off, leave me alone, and go fuck yourself!" Her rage took total control for a moment and she shoved Kurama back hard. _Take that you bastard! I hope you split yer head open when you hit the floor!_

Kurama back peddled a few steps his mouth agape. He could hear Yusuke yell something at Le, but paid him no mind. He regained his footing and stared at his furious lover with wide eyes. "Le, no." He could see the tears standing out in her eyes and his heart sank. _I've hurt her terribly. _

"Stay away from me," Le hissed at Kurama.

Kagome had got up on her knees in the chair and was nervously clinging to Kuwabara's shirt. Yusuke came up beside them. "I said that's enough Le," Yusuke commanded.

Le snapped her head around and glared at Yusuke. "Stay the fuck out of this Urameshi."

Kurama took a step forward. "Le listen to me. You saw that because that's what Asuka wanted you to see. She set me up. She set us up to break up."

Le returned her attention to Kurama. "What, do you think I'm an idiot? Some dumb American?" Her muscles twitched. She wanted to just haul off and punch his lights out, but tried to bring temper back in check for the sake of her friends if for nothing else. _I know what I saw. _Le shook her head in disgust. "Leave me alone." Le turned away from Kurama and headed for the front door.

He reacted mostly out of instinct, his humanity taking over completely. All the wisdom of the years of the life of Yoko Kurama went out the window and Shuuichi Minamino the man was in control. He moved quickly thinking only two things. _I love her _and _I'm going to lose her. _ He cut in front of her and the two of them collided. Their heads knocked together and Kurama got an arm around Le's waist. "Le wait!"

Le twisted in Kurama's hold. "Get offa me!" she demanded bringing her hands to his shoulders to give him another good shove. She wriggled violently shaking her head from side to side. She didn't want _no, can't stand! _to be held by Kurama. She was hurt and furious and just wanted to get away.

This time Kurama was sure he saw it. Was sure he knew what it was. He loosened his grip and she pulled back glaring at him. His body felt suddenly cold though he was sure he was breaking out in a sweat. "There's a hickey on your neck," He said with a dry mouth. He felt his heart twist in his chest. "Le… there's a hickey on your neck."

"No shit stupid," she growled through clenched teeth.

Kagome's heart was racing. She had never seen her friends so angry or so hurt. "I can explain that Kurama. Le went with Kouga to the west…"

"Kouga?" Kurama remembered the wolf demon. He also remembered the way he had eyed his woman. "That animal did that to you?"

"He's not an animal," Le snarled.

"Wait a minute Kurama!" Kagome spoke up. "You're not listening to everything I'm saying!"

Kurama wasn't listening to Kagome anymore. He could see and hear nothing but Le. Could think nothing but Le and the wolf demon and what he had done to her. His body flashed from cold to hot and a deep rage churned in his stomach. _She fucked that animal? _Kurama clenched his teeth. His hand shot out and grabbed her roughly by the arm. He yanked her toward him hard enough so that she almost fell over her feet. Kurama felt crushed and sick all at the same time. "You couldn't wait to talk to me before you found another man huh? Whoring it up with some _animal_?" Kurama was adrift on a wave of rage. He had never felt such love for another, such loss or such anger as he did now. Angry tears stood in his eyes. He twisted her wrist in his hand as he squeezed it tighter.

Le was angry, but she was scared too. She had never seen Kurama in such a state. "Let me go!" she screeched.

"Couldn't at least break up with me before you went and fucked Kouga?! Was it good Le huh? Did you squirm for that filthy animal? How long did it take for you to drop to your knees in front of that animal and slob the nob? Huh? Tell me you little cunt!"

Kuwabara sprang forward and shoved Kurama away from Le. Kurama went tripping backward letting go of her as he went. He slammed into the wall near the door with a thud. "Back off!" Kuwabara yelled at Kurama. Kuwabara's fists were clenched and his teeth were barred. No one man handled his friend in front of him. "What the hell is wrong with you? She's a girl you jack ass! And if you had been listening you woulda heard Kagome tell you that there's nothing going on between Le and Kouga! Yer really pushin my buttons fox boy! Its yer dumb ass fault Le ran away in the first place!"

Kurama looked from Kuwabara to Le to Kagome. He narrowed his eyes at the miko. "Tell me the truth Kagome."

For a minute, Kagome was too stunned to speak. She couldn't believe the foul things that Kurama had just said to her friend. Kagome swallowed hard. "Le went with Kouga to fight one of Naraku's incarnations because she was the only one fast enough to keep up with him. She's only got the mark on her neck so that she could go into wolf demon territory with Kouga." Kagome spoke quickly, still shocked.

Yusuke stepped over to Kuwabara so that he was also between Kurama and Le. "That's enough. Both of you. I don't care if you love each other or hate each other but that is enough!" he shot Kurama an icey stare. "Don't you ever do that to her again, you got me?"

Kurama looked miserable and felt like he was waking from some awful dream. _Did I just…did I really… _He looked past Yusuke and Kurama to Le. His anger had dissolved the moment Kuwabara had sent him flying, now only hurt remained. "Le... I'm…sorry…"

Le stared at him in angry disbelief. Her arm burned where he had grabbed her. "Fuck you Kurama," she said barely above a whisper. She turned and crossed to the sliding glass doors. Le went out into the backyard without another word.

Kagome leapt to her feet. "Le wait!" She followed Le out.

Kuwabara and Yusuke turned their angry eyes to Kurama. Kurama hung his head. "I'm sorry," he repeated. "I don't know what came over me. I just… The thought of…" Kurama straightened. "I think I'll go for a walk." He turned slowly and headed for the door.

"Kurama," Yusuke called to him.

Kurama cast a glance over his shoulder. "What is it Yusuke?" He felt dazed, as if Kuwabara had punched him in the head instead of shoving him. His stomach hurt, his head hurt from colliding with Le. Hot tears had begun to roll down his cheeks.

Yusuke sighed heavily, feeling bad for Kurama despite his anger with him. "Look Kurama, I know you love her…"

Kurama smiled sadly. "Tell her that," he said. With that Kurama went out leaving Yusuke and Kuwabara alone in the house.

"Man, what the fuck is going on around here?" Kuwabara asked shaking his head.

"Damnit. Now do you see why I didn't want the two of them hooking up? This is nothing but trouble for team Urameshi."

"A little late to be crying over spilt milk aint it Urameshi?"

Yusuke scowled at Kuwabara. "You got any bright ideas on how to handle this?"

Kuwabara crossed his arms across his chest. "Do you believe Kurama when he says that bitch set him up?"

Yusuke heaved a sigh. "Yeah, I guess I do. I can see how Le wouldn't though seeing as how she was set up too."

"I believe him too. He does love her. I just can't approve of what just happened here. I think they need some time apart. Time to cool off, a lot." Kuwabara turned and headed for the sliding glass door left standing open. "I'll talk to her. She likes me best."

Kuwabara went out and Yusuke stood alone in the living room. _Just great. Just what I need. _He headed for the kitchen in hopes of finding a cold beer left in the fridge.

5

Kagome found Le sitting on a garden bench near the herb garden. She took a seat beside her miserable looking friend. "Hey, are you okay?" Kagome asked.

Le nodded. "Yeah, I'm okay. I think my wrist is gonna bruise up though."

Kagome could see where Kurama's hands had dug into Le's skin. Suddenly she was very angry at Kurama. "That big jerk!" she said bringing up a fist. "I'd like to sock him right in the eye!"

Le looked at Kagome side long. She smiled in spite of her hurting. She found Kagome hilarious. "Thanks Kagome."

"Well, you didn't do those things Kurama said you did with Kouga," a blush highlighted her cheeks. She stared into Le's eyes. In a much softer voice she asked, "If there was something going on between you and Kouga, you'd tell me right?" She smiled deviously at her friend.

Le chuckled. "You'd be the first to know Kagome."

Kagome smiled satisfied. "I know. Just checking."

Le sighed. "Might as well have if I'm gonna get accused of it." She shook her head. "I've never seen Kurama like that. He just… snapped. I could see it in his eyes. They were so full of hate… and hurt. He…" her voice trailed off to silence.

"He's lucky Kouga wasn't here. If he woulda said that stuff in front of him," Kagome smacked a fist into her palm. "Kouga likes you, I can tell. He wouldn't let Kurama say those things or be such a jerk. Neither would Inu Yasha or Miroku for that matter. I sure am glad you have Kuwabara."

"You rang?" Kuwabara said as he approached the girls from behind. He circled the bench and came to a stop in front of Le. Kuwabara hunkered down and looked into his friends face. "You alright little sis?"

Le just stared at him for a minute, and then she put her arms around his neck and hugged him. "I'm fine big bro."

Kuwabara hugged her back. "I don't understand what got into Kurama."

Le pulled back and sat up. "He thought I fucked someone else." She blew a disgusted breath through her teeth. "I haven't done anything."

"Le, I want you to listen to me," Kuwabara said in his most soothing voice. "I'm probably not supposed to blab, but I'm gonna cuz I care about you guys." Kuwabara took a deep breath and blew it out, collecting his thoughts. "Kurama's step dad overheard him talkin to his mom… about askin you to marry him."

"What?" Le and Kagome said together in a breath.

"He wasn't happy about it. Asuka overheard him talking about it with her father and got the idea in her head to break you two up. Keeping Kurama busy wasn't enough to pull you two apart so when she saw the chance to put him in a compromising position, she took it. She waited till he got in the shower and then she snuck into his room."

Le shook her head. "You honestly believe that crap Kuwabara?"

"Yeah." He put a hand over hers. "I think if you think it over you'll realize its not crap; it's the truth. You know what a little conniving bitch she was. You should know how much Kurama loves you. "

Le looked away. "Kuwabara, I don't want to talk about this anymore."

"Alright, I won't force you to. You just think it over and deal with it your own way. But one way or another Le, you're gonna have to talk to him. To kick his ass to the curb if you want, but tell him something. He's been lost without you."

"Later," Le replied softly. "Much later."

Kagome blinked at Kuwabara confused. She wanted to ask for a further explanation, but now was clearly not the time. Le had confided to Kagome weeks ago that she was bothered by Kurama spending so much time with that Asuka girl. It was no wonder her friend thought the worst had happened. She felt bad for Le and wanted a change of subject. "So… when can we see Lord Koinma?" she asked trying to sound chipper.

"As soon as Boton gets here," Le answered. "I want to get back as soon as we can."

Kagome sighed. "I guess I wont be going to school again for a while. I really am going to fail," she groaned.

Le turned to Kagome and smiled. "I'll do what I can to help you out, okay Kagome?"

Kagome was happy to see her friend's attention diverted for the time being. She returned her smile. "Alright, sounds like a plan. I'll take all the help I can get!"

6

Kurama walked along slowly with his head down and his hands stuffed in his jacket pockets. He couldn't recall a time in his life where he had felt more miserable. Over the last few months, Le had become the most important thing in his life. He had been foolish to let such a rift form between them, but he had been so intent on pleasing his mother and step father he had lost track of everything else. In the weeks leading up to Le running away, he had spent more time with that conniving Asuka then he had with the woman he wanted to propose marriage to. _I'm such a fool. I was so worried about pleasing my family I let Le drift away from me. I can't blame her for being angry at what she saw. I know how it looked. Had I not been treating her so poorly, perhaps she would have stayed and listened to me. _Kurama's cheek still stung from her vicious slap, but the mark had faded away to something barely pink.

He crossed the street and walked on as his shadow grew longer behind him. He believed what Kagome had told him about the mark on his woman, but that didn't mean he liked it any more just because there was a reasonable explanation. It didn't really matter why that filthy demon had touched his woman, the point was he had. Kurama remembered the way Kouga had looked at Le when they had been in the past together. He knew the look in the wolf's eyes had been more then just admiration of Le's power. When she and Inu Yasha had returned from slaying the demon Char-u, Kurama could smell wolf all over the both of them. The hanyou had said Kouga had met up with them and joined their fight, that part Kurama believed. What he wasn't so sure about was why the hanyou had told them that the wolf demon had left their company after the battle. The smell of wolf told Kurama's nose otherwise, but he hadn't wanted to call his new friend out on it. At the time he had assumed it was because Inu Yasha was just trying to keep the peace. He knew Kurama wasn't fond of the wolf.

Recalling that time now though, it made him wonder. Inu Yasha and Le had taken shelter from a storm in a cave overnight after their battle with demon; it was slowly dawning on Kurama that they had not been the only two in the cave that night. _But why would Inu Yasha lie to me and why would Le keep that secret? _Kurama frowned and slowed his pace even further ready to turn around and head back before it got any later. He wanted to be there when Boton arrived so that he could go with them to see Lord Koinma. _We're they really that worried that I would be angry that they got holed up with Kouga…_His frown deepened. _No. Le would have just told me to get over it… so why then? She's had months to say something, but she hasn't. _

Kurama turned back in the direction he had come from. _Le wouldn't be worried about me getting angry at her for being stuck in a cave with a couple of guys overnight…unless… unless something happened. Something she didn't want me to know about. _ His eyes narrowed at the sidewalk he stared down at. _Well, she certainly didn't come back smelling like she had done something with either of them. If anything she reeked of that wolf's blood. _Kurama felt a chill, like cold invisible fingers stroking the back of his neck. His intuition was going crazy, letting him know that he was indeed on to something. _She smelled strongly of Kouga's blood. That means the wolf had been injured. How badly injured I wonder. _

He had picked up his pace without fully realizing he was doing it. Warning bells clanged in his head. _Just how badly had Kouga been injured? Injured enough to need Le's blood to survive? _Kurama broke into a jog, ignoring the stares of curious onlookers. _Has that bastard feed off of my woman?! What did he do to her! _ Dread mixed with anger turned his stomach into a sour little ball. _I have to find out. I have to know. I'll make her talk to me damnit! _

7

Boton arrived and was pleased to see that Kagome was with Le. "Lord Koinma would like to see you too Kagome," Boton said with a nervous smile.

Kagome pointed to herself. "Me? You sure?"

Boton forced her smile to stay. "Yep. He wants to have a little talk with you about the jewel."

_Oh great._ Kagome got a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. _He's probably gonna be really mad when he finds out we haven't got the jewel back from Naraku yet. _ Kagome laughed uneasy. "Sure, great."

Boton turned on Le. She strode over to her friend and yanked her ponytail. "No more running away for you! Lord Koinma was worried sick about you."

Le glared at Boton. "Really? I thought he'd be pissed."

Boton pointed a finger at Le. "He isn't just pissed missy, Lord Koinma is furious. Just what do you think you were doing running off to the past anyway?"

As if in answer to Boton's question, Kurama came hurrying in. His eyes found Le between Boton and Kagome and he started for her. "Le I must speak to you," he spoke urgently.

Le ignored him and addressed Boton. "We're ready to go."

"I'm going as well," Kurama said joining them in the center of the room.

Yusuke and Kuwabara moved in toward Boton. "We'll all go," Yusuke grumbled. "It will be a party. Koinma can bitch us all out in one shot."

Boton sighed, resigning herself to her grim duty and took her friends to Lord Koinma.

8

N_o lines no waiting_ Yusuke thought as they were granted immediate entrance to Koinma's office. The boss man sat at his desk in his teenage form _he never addresses Le as a toddler _with George at his side. Koinma didn't look happy as he observed the group coming in. "Hey Koinma, look who we found," he said gesturing toward Kagome and Le.

Koinma didn't find Yusuke amusing. He fixed his cross stare on the female spirit detective. "What made you think you could take a vacation hmm? You were completely out of contact for over a week. Not even your vampire friend could find you. That's how I knew you weren't even in this time anymore!" Koinma glared at Le. "Oh yes, as soon as you were out of contact, your friend had a visitor."

Le's eyes widened as what Koinma was saying. Koinma knew that the vampires he had taken Le from were quite capable of finding her location any place in the human world. "You said if I was working for you that you would leave them alone," Le said with a dry mouth.

"You ran away. That made our contract null and void."

"What did you do?" Le asked quickly. She was sure that her friends were able to take care of themselves, but…

Koinma folded his hands and set them on his desk. "I haven't done anything yet. What I will do is up to you. If you're willing to come back and _behave_ yourself, then I think we can resume our original arrangement."

Kagome saw Le narrow her eyes a little at Lord Koinma. She looked mad, but her friend also looked scared. "Whatever you say Koinma," Le replied. "You're the boss, right?"

Koinma's frown deepened. "I _am_ the boss and the whole lot of you had better remember that!" He turned his angry eyes to Kagome and she shrunk away from him. "Do you have the sacred jewel yet?"

Now Kagome was on the hot seat. "Uh... well not yet, but …"

Koinma cut her off. "That's enough." He sighed annoyed and paused to collect his thoughts. "Do either of you ladies want to tell me what is going on in the feudal era?"

Kagome and Le looked at each other. Kagome was too nervous to start and gestured for her friend to go ahead. Le looked back to Koinma. "Naraku still has a good chunk of the jewel, but Inuyasha has learned a new technique that can break a barrier. They've been searching for Naraku's castle. It's just a matter of finding him and being strong enough to beat him."

At the mention of Inuyasha, Kagome felt confident enough to speak. "That's right. And Kouga, the wolf demon with the jewel shards in his legs is looking for Naraku too."

"Kouga got wind of this thing called the Kojiki Dagger. It's supposed to be some wolf demon artifact," Le started.

Koinma nodded. "I've heard of it. What does he want with it?"

"He wants to use it to get more powerful," Kagome said.

Koinma sat back in his chair. "The dagger is useless in the human world. The tomb of the first king is in their homelands in the maki."

Yusuke was putting it together quickly. "So this guy can't use it unless he knows a way to get into demon world…"

"One of those holes in the barrier," Kuwabara piped up from behind Le.

Koinma nodded. "Yes. He would have to know of a way back to demon world. Most of these gateways are unstable and temporary, but if one is used often enough it may begin to stabilize."

"We better check this out," Yusuke suggested. "A hole like that in the past could really screw up the world." For a minute, Yusuke thought of the mad Sensui.

"Not you Yusuke. I need you here."

Le spoke up, "I'll go back with Kagome."

_Go back to Kouga? I don't think so. _"I don't think it's wise for you to return to the past alone," Kurama interjected. He looked from Le to Koinma. "Someone else should accompany her."

Le knew where Kurama was going with this and she wasn't about to let it happen. There was no way she was going to get stuck on an assignment with _him. _"Then I'll take Kuwabara," she said quickly. She felt Kurama's eyes come back to her, but she ignored him.

"I'll go," Kuwabara said stepping forward. "I'll take care of the portal to demon world and watch out for my lil sis."

Koinma fixed his eyes on the big red head. "You better, Kuwabara."

Kurama glared at Kuwabara. "You'll be traveling with a demon. You better watch him around her."

Kuwabara looked at Kurama from the corner of his eye. He could tell his friend meant more then just protecting Le from being attacked. _He's worried that demon is gonna move in on his woman. _As angry as Kuwabara was at Kurama right now, he knew that he loved his lil sis. "I will."

"I don't really need a babysitter," Le complained.

"Serves you right for running off," Yusuke scolded. "Now you gotta drag this big dope around with ya."

"Who are you calling a dope you wet end?" Kuwabara challenged.

Koinma broke it up. Holding this form was challenging and being aggravated made it difficult to concentrate. He certainly didn't want to spring a leak in front of the ladies. It was time to cut this meeting short. "Alright, here is how it's going to be. Le, Kuwabara, you two will return to the past with Kagome. Stick by this Kouga fellow and see if there really is a door to the maki somewhere in feudal Japan. If you find one, Kuwabara is to use his spirit sword to disrupt the flow of energy and destablalize the vortex."

"Got it," Le said hoping that this meeting was almost over now that the orders were being handed out.

"Kuwabara, I expect you to guard Le as well on this mission. The feudal era is full of demons. Be very careful."

Kuwabara nodded. "No problem, boss."

"And I expect an update about the sacred jewel once you have completed your mission. Is that clear?" Koinma said sweeping his eyes from Kuwabara to Le and Kagome. They murmured agreement. "Fine then, get out of here all of you." George bid them a farewell as Boton led them out. After the doors closed behind them, Koinma relaxed back into his smaller more comfortable form. "I really hate having to be the bad guy all the time," he said settling in, "but it's the only way to keep hard cases like those guys in line."

The ogre had to agree.

9

Kouga made it back to the lair and found Ginta. "Welcome back master Kouga. Did you take sister Le back to her friends?"

Kouga threw an elbow into Ginta's side. "Don't call her sister you moron. She's not really my woman."

Ginta took a cautious step away from Kouga and eyed him nervously. "Sorry about that master. It just appeared that you enjoyed teasing the young lady is all."

Kouga grinned. "Yeah, well its fun teasing her." He let his eyes survey his domain. "I'll be meeting back up with those guys tomorrow. After that I'll be gone for a while."

"You're going on a journey master Kouga? Shall Hakkaku and I accompany you?"

Kouga shook his head. "Naw. Le talked me into takin the mutt and his gang along."

Ginta watched Kouga for a reaction. "Will she be going too?"

"Sure. She went to go talk to that Lord Koinma guy. We'll leave when she and Kagome get back tomorrow."

Ginta thought back to conversations he had with the spirit warrior. Le came from a complicated pack. "The leader is Yusuke and the teacher is Genkai so," Ginta pondered aloud, "Lord Koinma must be the one that owns her."

"What did you say?" Kouga said turning on Ginta. Le had said Koinma was their master, but he had never thought of it the way his commerade had just put it.

Ginta back peddled a few steps back. "It's just… that is to say… that it's the lord of the spirit world that subjugates sister Le," he stammered nervously.

_Subjugates her? Owns her? So what then… she's under this Koinma guy's thumb?_ "Keh, don't worry about it. That woman does what she wants." Kouga reassured Ginta.

Ginta watched his master. He found it interesting that this woman impressed Kouga so. Ginta hid a smile. "I'll bet she's quite hard to handle, eh master Kouga."

Kouga smiled, cocky. "Not for a guy like me." He favored Ginta with a sly grin.

Ginta chuckled. "Is that so?"

"Sure thing," Kouga teased feeling the smile grow on his lips. "I've got her eating out of the palm of my hand. The woman is in love with me ya know. Of course who could blame her with my good looks and incredible power." He eyed Ginta and saw his friend teetering on the edge of hysterical laughter. After a moment they were both laughing out loud.

10

Le did her best to avoid Kurama when they returned to her place. She gave Kuwabara and Kagome rides home respectively. While she was out Yusuke helped himself to a nice cold beer. Kurama stood looking out at the moon rise. "There is something I need to ask Le and you may want to hear the answer yourself," Kurama finally broke the silence.

"I don't want to get in the middle of your bullshit," Yusuke growled.

Kurama ignored his friend's countenance. "I think Le may have let a demon in the feudal era take some of her blood to survive. Kouga to be precise," Kurama said turning to face Yusuke. "Le and Inuyasha spent the night they killed Char-u in a cave. I have come to believe that not only did Kouga spend the night with them in the cave, but that the wolf had been badly wounded. I could smell his blood on Le the next day."

Yusuke frowned at Kurama. "Did Le say something?"

Kurama shook his head. "It's what she didn't say that troubles me. She's had months to tell me Kouga spent the night with her and Inuyasha, but she's never brought it up."

"You sure this isn't just about the hicky that guy gave her? I can see that you're pretty pissed about the whole thing."

"I won't deny that it bothers me, regardless of Kagome's explanation for it. I don't like that Kouga had Le alone and in such a situation. I don't care who says he's an ally, he's still a demon. If he has tasted her blood, he could be compelled to taste it again."

Yusuke studied his friend's serious face. "I'll have a few choice words with Kuwabara. I'll make sure he keeps an eye them." He sipped his beer and leaned forward. "So what, you just wanna ambush her when she comes in the door?"

"More or less," Kurama sighed. "I'd like to know how serious the situation is before it becomes a problem."

"I suppose you want me to sit on her while you make her talk," Yusuke grumbled. "Gonna pull off some fingernails too?" Yusuke whistled through his teeth. "Just get out of here man. I'll talk to Le. I'll squeeze the truth out of her if I have to, but you…" He shook his head and enjoyed another swallow of his beer. "Le might hate me most of the time but she hates you a whole hell of a lot more then me right now. You being here when she gets back is just gonna make her even more pissed."

Kurama's hand had tightened to a fist. "I have to know if she did it Yusuke and if she did, why did she keep it from me." He was a mix of overwhelming human emotions. Anger, fear, jealousy, remorse all clamored inside his hallow feeling chest.

"She wouldn't have," Yusuke tried to sound convincing. "She knows I'd beat her ass for something like that. Its way too dangerous and she's not _that _stupid."

Kurama's mind was racing. "Perhaps it was not her idea, but Inuyasha's. That would explain why he lied to me. He had a guilty conscious so he agreed to keep his mouth shut about the whole thing."

They had been wrapped in conversation and hadn't heard Le coming until her key was in the door. She came in, closing the door behind her. Le looked from Yusuke to Kurama, then back to Yusuke. They were staring at her in a way she didn't much care for. "What?" she snapped defensively.

Yusuke sat up and turned some to face her better. "I gotta talk to you about something and I don't want any bullshit from you about it. Now get your happy ass over here and sit down."

Le glared at Yusuke holding her ground for a minute. "Why the hell does he have to be here?" she shot a brief hateful glare at Kurama. Yusuke didn't respond and Kurama stared down at his feet. "Whatever," she growled. Le came into the living room and sat on the edge of the big chair facing Yusuke. "What is it now Yusuke?"

Yusuke frowned at her. "Do you always have to be such an aggravating bitch _all_ the time?" he hissed through his teeth. "Who do you think had to listen to all the bitchin because _you_ decided to go A.W.O.L, huh? Me that's who. Thanks a lot for that by the way."

"Don't mention it," she snarled back. "You want something Urameshi?"

O_h, here we go. Whenever I'm the asshole it's always 'Urameshi'._ "Yeah I do. First off I want you to promise you'll never take off like that again. There's no way Koinma is gonna put up with that shit twice. You dig?"

Le sighed. "Yeah, I dig. I won't disappear again." _I'm calling the states tonight, just to say hi…_

Yusuke finished his beer and set it on the table. "I wanna ask you something. That night you and Inuyasha fought that demon, you took shelter from a storm in a cave right?"

Le looked at Yusuke cautiously. "Yes… why?"

"Did Kouga stay with you guys? Don't bullshit me."

Le was startled. _How the hell could Yusuke know? _She cut her eyes up to Kurama. He was stare was penetrating. She looked back at Yusuke and thought his look had darkened. _Well, I'm busted. Thanks a lot Inuyasha. _"He was a little beat up so we looked after him for the night. I didn't want Kurama to know because I could tell he didn't like Kouga. Inuyasha agreed with me. End of story."

Kurama couldn't take his eyes from her face. "So you lay with him then?"

Le snapped her head up at Kurama. "What are you trying to imply, Kurama?"

Kurama took a step forward still fixated on her face. "I could smell his blood on you in the morning. Either you lay close to that stench for an extended period of time or you tended to some very serious wounds in a much more personal manner. So which is it?"

Le was remotely aware that Kurama had used the word _stench_ to describe the wolf demon's blood scent. The question itself was very much a double edged blade. There was no way she would ever admit to either of these two that had saved Kouga's life that night. Besides, the alternative gave her a way to dig at Kurama's feelings for a change. "He was in rough shape that night so I… kept him warm." She almost didn't fight the evil smile that threatened to curl around her lips.

Kurama straightened. He though that he had been on to something; he hadn't been expecting this. _Is she…trying not to smile? _That was enough for him. Le was determined to be a stubborn bitch tonight and nothing he said now would make much difference. He took another step closer to her and looked down into the furious eyes of a woman scorned. "Good luck on your mission Le. Perhaps you'll have returned to your senses by the time you return. I'll be waiting for you." Kurama turned to go, but stopped before he reached the door. He turned for one last look at his angry love. "Before you go and do something foolish… I hope that you will think of me. Remember, I love you." Kurama turned and went out leaving Yusuke and Le alone.

If looks could kill, Le would have been dead. Yusuke was beyond irritated now. "You feel better now that you've been a bitch to Kurama?"

Le stood up. "A little."

Yusuke sighed and leaned back sinking into the couch. "Think about it Le. You don't really think Kurama did anything with that stupid girl. You were just lonely cuz he spent so much time with her…"

Le was walking away. She pushed Kurama's parting words from her mind and ignored Yusuke all together. "Night Yusuke," she said going to her room.

Yusuke sat in the room alone for a minute. He reached for the remote and flicked on the TV. After a while, Yusuke fell asleep on the couch.

11

Early the next morning Le picked up a sleepy Kuwabara and headed for Kagome's. They hit WacDonalds for breakfast sandwiches and Le drank the last coffee she would have for a while on the drive over. Kagome was up and ready to go when they arrived. Kuwabara was a little more awake now and starting to get excited. The three checked their gear and headed for the well. "This is gonna be so cool," Kuwabara chattered nervously. "Look out feudal Japan, here comes Kazuma Kuwabara!" The girls giggled at his enthusiasm.

They reached the well and readied to jump in together. Kagome took either of their hands and Le and Kuwabara joined hands closing the circle. The jewel shards in Kagome's shirt started to glow as did the tiny one on Le's ring. They jumped into the well and into the past.

Kuwabara looked up and saw the roof of the well house had been replaced by blue sky. "No way!" he gawked. He gentlemanly shouldered the ladies packs as well as they climbed up and out into the feudal era. For a moment Kuwabara was too stunned to move. He stood by the bone eaters well looking at what would be a city in his time. "Amazing," he sighed breathlessly.

Le was instantly thrilled she had chosen her big friend to come back with her. "Come on bud," she said walking past him. "The village is this way."

Kagome came up beside Kuwabara as he started to follow his lil sis. "Kagome, this is amazing," Kuwabara beamed.

Kagome smiled up at the big guy. "You haven't seen anything yet."

12

Shippo and Inuyasha greeted them as they approached Keade's village. The hanyou had caught Kagome's scent and had come to meet them. Kagome did the introductions; Inuyasha and Kuwabara shook hands and Kuwabara bent down to shake Shippo's as well. The little fox demon was impressed and liked the big guy immediately. Inuyasha led them back to town where they met up with Sango and Miroku. More introductions, but…

"Where's Kouga?" Le asked no one in particular.

"He went home," the hanyou answered. "He'll be back."

"Sure he will," Le was suspicious. "It would probably be better to just go get him. We gotta go that way anyway right?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "Sure why not."

Ten minutes later Kuwabara set out on his first journey through feudal Japan.

21


End file.
